Ronald Wiltersen
Ronald Krank Wiltersen ble født den 1. mars 1980. Han er den nest yngste av Wiltersen barna. I filmene blir han portrettert av Rupert Grint, og i de 3 første filmene er han dubbet til norsk av Scott Maurstad. Ronnys bestevenner fra Galtvort er hovedpersonen i serien; Harry Potter, og den gompefødte jenta: Hermine Grang. Første gang Ronny møter Harry er på King`s cross stasjon mens Harry leter etter perrong 9¾. Han og Harry deler også kupe på Galtvortekspressen, der prøver Ronny og vise at hans kjælerotte; Skorpus kan bli gul. Senere på toget møter han Hermine, da hun og Nilus Langballe kommer for å spørre etter sistnevnets padde. Alle figurene i serien kaller ham for Ronny bortsett fra Lulla Lunekjær, som kaller ham ved sitt rette navn: "Ronald" og ekskjæresten Lavendel Bruun som kaller ham for "Ronne Ponne". Ved enkelte tilfeller da hans mor Molly Wiltersen blir irritert på ham, kaller også hun ham ved sitt rette navn. Ronnys far Arthur Wiltersen var tidligere leder for avdelingen for misbruk av gompegjenstander i magidepartementet. Dette var i midlertidig en dårlig betalt jobb, noe som førte til at familien måtte fortsette å være fattig. Mange av Ronnys gjenstander er derfor arvet eller kjøpt billig. Ronny har en stor lidenskap, nemlig å spille trollmannsjakk, og det var han som lærte Harry spillet. Ronny har skrekk for edderkopper, noe som trolig kom da broren hans Fred trylte om teddybjørnen hans til en edderkopp. Ronny føler også at han må prøve å bli suksessfull, fordi at de andre brødrene hans er det. Brødrene; Kalle, Fred og Frank som suverene rumpeldunkspillere og Perry og Rulle som både prefekter og topptilittsmenn (Perry fikk også 12 U.G.L.E.r). Han er ofte sjalu på Harry og Hermine også (Harry fordi han er en flink rumpeldunkspiller og Hermine fordi hun er flink på skolen). Han kan til tider også være overbeskyttende, spesielt mot søsteren Gulla. På Galtvort deler Ronny sovesal med: Harry Potter, Nilus Langballe, Jokum Finnimann og Tommy Ding =Biografi= Det første året på Galtvort Ronny begynte på Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom 1.september 1991. Akkurat som resten av familien ble Ronny plassert i Griffing huset. Ronny ble kjapt venn med Harry Potter som han delte kupè med på Galtvort ekspressen. Etter å ha kjøpt en stor mengde med godbiter fra vogna på Galtvort ekspressen viste Harry Ronny stor gavmildhet ved å gi ham mye av godteriet, dette var starten på et livslangt vennskap. Den første gangen Harry og Ronny møtte Hermine var på Galtvort ekspressen, da Hermine kom i følge med Nilus som hadde mistet padden sin. I starten likte ikke guttene henne noe særlig, men på Allehelgens aften reddet Ronny og Harry Hermine fra et stort fjelltroll, og etter den episoden Har de tre vært gode venner. Allerede i sitt første år ved Galtvort var Ronny ekstremt flink i Trollmannsjakk, han eide et gammelt sjakkbrett, som han hadde arvet fra bestefaren sin. Dette talentet kom til gode for Ronny, Harry og Hermine, da de siden kom over et gigantisk sjakkbrett som en av utfordringene inn til De vises stein. For å hjelpe Harry med å komme seg videre på veien til Steinen arrangerte han det slik at han selv ble slått ut av spill. På grunn av sitt sjakktalent gav Albus Humlesnurr Ronny 50 poeng i slutten av skoleåret. Det andre året på Galtvort right|thumb|280px|Ronny og Harry i den flygende Ford Angliaen I 1992 dro Ronny og hans to eldre tvillingbrødre med den Flygende Ford Angliaen til Herr Wiltersen for å hente Harry Potter fra Hekkveien 4. Siden det var gitter foran rommet til Harry måtte de bruke bilens hestekrefter til å få fjernet det. Da Ronny og Harry siden kom til King cross stasjon, ble de forhindret å komme igjennom porten (den ville ikke slippe dem i gjennom). Dermed fikk de ikke kommet med Galtvort ekspressen, og måtte fly med Ford Angliaen til skolen i stedet. På slutten av turen begynte bilen å oppføre seg merkelig, noe som førte til at bilen krasjet i Prylepilen og Harry og Ronny var nære på å bli drept. Bilen kastet dem ut på bakken og kjørte inn i Den forbudte skogen, hvor den muligens er fortsatt. I kraset ble Ronnys stav ødelagt, noe som gav ham problemer senere i skoleåret. I og med at noen gomper hadde sett dem da de dro avgårde fra King cross stasjon fikk de arrest (og ble nesten utvist fra skolen), Ronny ble satt til å rengjøre medaljer og trofeer for Argus Nask. Etter at skolen har vært ovenfor flere alvorlige hendelser startet Ronny, Harry og Hermine å undersøke saken nærmere. Etterhvert begynner trekløveret å mistenke Draco Malfang for å være Smygards sanne arving (og dermed stå bak alle hendelsene), så de begynner å lage en polyksir slik at de kan få overhørt Draco uten å vekke oppsikt. Mens Polyksiren er under koking, kalte Draco Malfang Hermine for en Grums noe som gjorde at Ronny kastet en våde på ham, men våden slo tilbake pga. hans ødelagte tryllestav og Ronny begynte å gulpe snegler. Etter at polyksiren ble ferdig forvandlet Ronny seg til Dracos venn; Vincent Krabbe og dro i sammen med Harry (i skikkelsen til Gurgel) og overhørte Draco, imidlertid viste det seg at Draco ikke var den de hadde trodd at han var. Senere fant Ronny og Harry en dagbok som hadde tilhørt en tidligere elev ved skolen: Tom Dredolo Venster, på jentedoen (den som hadde gjenlatt den der, hadde tydeligvis misslykes i sitt forsøk på å spyle den ned). Dermed forteller Ronny Harry om en av trofeene han hadde lagt merke til under arresten med Nask, nettopp ble gitt til Tom Dredolo Venster for spesielle tjenester for skolen. Ronny visste dessutten stor tapperhet da han og Harry etterforsket den forbudte skogen og fant en koloni med Edderkopper som ble ledet av Argarapp, tiltross for sin frykt for edderkopper. Selv om Argarapp beordret de andre edderkoppene til å drepe ham og Harry kom de seg i siste liten inn til skolen igjen (ved hjelp av Ford Angliaen. En stund senere fikk Ronny vite at hans søster, Gulla var tatt ned i kammeret og på veggen rett ved Doen til Stønne Stina stod det: "Hennes skjellett vil ligge i kammeret for alltid". Det førte til at Ronny tok med seg Harry og Professor Gulmedal (som visste hvor åpningen til kammeret var) og la i vei. Inngangen visste seg faktisk å være på den selv samme doen som de hadde vært flere ganger i løpet av året, nemlig på Doen til Stønne Stina. For å komme seg ned til Kammeret måtte de skli i en sklie, etterhvert fikk Ronny og Harry greie på at Professor Gulmedal i virkeligheten var en forrædisk pyse, og at han slett ikke hadde gjort noe av det han var blitt så berømt for. Dermed prøvde Professor Gulmedal å bruke en missminneformel på Harry og Ronny, men siden Gulmedal brukte Ronnys stav slo våden tilbake og Gulmedal fikk hukommelsestap. Etterhvert gikk taket over dem i oppløsning noe som førte til at Harry ble avskilt fra de to andre, dermed måtte Harry overvinne Venster, drepe Basilisken og redde Gulla Wiltersen på egenhånd. Etter at Harry fikk reddet Gulla fløy de (med Føniksen Vulcan) til stedet hvor Ronny og Gulmedal var og plukket dem opp. Etter å ha kommet tilbake til overgrunnen går de for å prate med Albus Humlesnurr som gir Ronny og Harry 100 poeng hver samt en pris for spesielle tjenester til skolen. Det tredje året på Galtvort I sitt tredje år ved Galtvort mistet Ronny rotten sin; Skorpus og mistenkte Hermine Grang for at katten hennes Skeivskank hadde spist den. Dermed begynner han og Hermine å krangle om det, og etter at Hermine sladret til Minerva McSnurp om Harrys nye Lynkile, som McSnurp med engang konfiskerte for å ta en nærmere titt på den ble situasjonen forverret. Etter at Ronny tilbød Hermine å hjelpe henne med å forberede rettsaken til Bukknebb for Gygrid ble de venner igjen. left|thumb|300px|Ronny, Harry og Hermine i Hylehuset. Den dagen Bukknebb skulle henrettes dro Ronny, Harry og Hermine til Gygrid for å trøste ham. Da de var på vei tilbake til borgen var Skorpus urolig, og gikk faktisk så langt som å bite Ronny i fingeren før den løp avgårde. Dermed fulgte trekløveret etter rotten, og så til sin stor forskrekkelse at den løp i retning Prylepilen. Vel framme ved Prylepilen kom en stor sort hund som angrep Ronny og dro ham med seg til Hylehuset (via en tunnel i Prylepilen. Etter hvert fant de ut at hunden var Sirius Svaart, den berømte massemorderen som man antok hadde tatt livet av 12 gomper og en trollmann, som nettopp hadde rømt fra Trollmannsfengselet Azkaban. Med tiden visste det seg at Sirius var uskyldig og dessuten var Gudfaren til Harry. Rett etter at Harry og Hermine ankom Hylehuset ankom også Remus Lupus som i sammen med Sirius kastet en formel på Skorpus, og avslørte at det var animagusformen til Petter Pittelpytt, som var en tidligere venn av Sirius og Remus, men som etter å ha sluttet på skolen sluttet seg til Fyrst Voldemort og var ansvarlig for drapet på Jakob og Lilly Potter ved at han fortalte sin herre hvor de var. Mens Harry og Sirius pratet om hvor vidt Sirius var uskyldig eller ei, sa Ronny: "Dersom du skal drepe Harry, må du drepe oss også!" Dette beviser at Ronny var en ekte griffing. Etter at det viste seg at Svaart faktisk var uskyldig, forvandlet Remus Lupus seg til en varulv. Og takke være at Sirius var en animagus klarte han å redde de andre fra å bli angrepet. Severus Slur (som også var til stede i Hylehuset) fulgte Ronny opp til sykestua, mens Harry og Hermine dro tilbake for å redde Sirius. Ronny fikk senere Uglen Tullerusk av Sirius som erstattning til Skorpus. Det fjerde året på Galtvort Sommeren 1994 inviterte Ronny Harry og Hermine til Verdensmesterskapet i Rumpeldunk hvor de var sammen med flere i Wiltersen familien. Wiltersene fikk gratis biletter av Ludo Humbag som takk for hjelp med et familieproblem. Ronny var i ærefrykt på grunn av Viktor Krumm, hans favoritt rumpeldunkspiller, som spilte Speider på Bulgarias landslag. I kampen prøve Ronny å betale Harry for sin støtte til Wiltersen familien opp igjennom årene ved hjelp av penger som de irske maskotene gav ut, uten å vite at de ikke var ubrukelige. Ronny begeistret seg mye da han fikk vite at elever fra Durmstrang skulle komme på Galtvort besøk inneværende skoleår for å delta i Tretrollmannsturneringen, og spesielt begeistret ble han da han fikk øye på Krumm. Ronny var veldig fristet til å delta konkurransen tiltross for at aldersgrensen var satt til sytten år. Mulighetene til å bli berømt og premien på 1000 Galleoner var svært interessant for ham. Da Harry ble valgt til den fjerde forkjemperen svarte Ronny med sjalusi, og ville vite hvordan Harry hadde klart å komme seg forbi aldersperringen, de ble pågrunnlag av det uvenner. Men uvennskapet ble fort visket vekk da Ronny skjønte at det ikke var Harry som hadde puttet navnet sitt i begeret eller at han hadde fått noen til å gjøre det for ham, og Ronny innså at Harry aldri ville ha deltatt i noe så farlig som Tretrollmannsturneringen. right|thumb|270px|Ronny og Harry i Harry Potter og Ildbegeret Senere i det samme semesteret ble det holdt juleball, noe som førte til at Ronny og Harry var nødt til å finne hver sin kavaler. Men det var ikke lett, fordi det ventet svært lenge med å finne seg noen var derfor de fleste jentene allerede valgt ut. I starten overså Ronny om å spørre Hermine om å gå ut, men ettersom han hadde spurt stadig flere gikk han til Hermine som han regnet med ikke hadde noen kavaler. Men Hermine sa at hun alt hadde en kavaler, han spurte til og med den vakre Fleur Delacour som han hadde hatt et godt øye til hele semesteret, men hun svarte ikke en gang på spørsmålet hans. Senere fant Harry ut at han kunne spørre Parvati Patil om hun og søsteren hennes Padma kunne tenke seg å være kavalerene til de to på ballet. Padma likte dårlig å gå ut med Ronny pågrunn av hans gamle, noe uvanlige klessdrakt og saken ble ikke bedre da Ronny ikke ville danse med henne (fordi han hadde oppdaget at Hermines kavaler var Krumm). På slutten av skoleåret skjønte Ronny imidlertid at det var større ting i verden enn hans ulykelige kjærlighetsliv, da skolekameraten Fredrik Djervell ble myrdet i den siste oppgaven i Tretrollmannsturneringen. Dessuten var Ronny en av de få personene Harry betrodde seg til. Det femte året ved Galtvort right|thumb|300px|Ronny i Nødvendeligrommet år 5. Etter at Voldemort kom til makten i 1994 ble Føniksordenen gjenopptatt, men siden Ronny var for ung kunne han ikke bli med i ordenen. Det ble en stor glede for Wiltersen familien da Ronny ble familiens fjerde prefekt, dermed fikk Ronny sin lenge etterlengtede Feifort. Etter å ha vært på skolen i noen uker fikk Ronny brev fra sin eldre bror Perry, som rådet ham til å kutte all kontakt med Harry Potter og heller sette sin lojalitet til Magidepartementet og Venke Dolorosa Uffert. Ettersom den nye læreren i Forsvar mot Svartekunster ikke ville lære dem Svarteforsvar, men kun ha dem til å lese i Defensiv magiteori fant Hermine og Ronny ut at Harry kunne lære dem og en gruppe andre elever det. En stund senere da Harry spurte Sirius om hva han synes om at de startet en Forsvarsgruppe, gav Sirius beskjed fra Molly om at Ronny ikke fikk være med i en forsvarsgruppe, og at hun dessuten rådet Harry og Hermine fra det, tiltross for at de egentlig ikke var barna hennes. Men Ronny nektet å høre på sin mor; var det noe han ikke ville var det å ikke få erget Uffert litt. I sitt femte år ved Galtvort fikk Ronny plass på Griffings rumpeldunklag som målvakt, noe som fikk mange av elevene i Smygard til å håne ham. Griffings tidligere målvakt var Oliver Quist, og med ham hadde Griffing laget en langt bedre periode enn med Ronny, men Ronnys problem på banen var at han hadde lett for å bli nervøs noe som førte til at han hadde problemer med å redde sluffene som ble sendt mot ham. Om Ronnys nervøsitet ikke var nok, startet Draco Malfang å dirigere endel Smygardinger til å synge en selvkomponert sang; "Wiltersen er topp" Et av versene var slik: "Wiltersen er en knopp''' Fiser rundt på en gammal mopp Med ham kan Griffing godt gi opp '''Vi synes Wiltersen er topp!" left|thumb|320px|Harry,Ronny og Hermine i den forbudte skogen. Til Smygardingenes store forskrekkelse klarte Ronny å redde nesten alle skuddene i den aller siste kampen, noe som førte til at Griffing laget gikk av med seieren. I den siste delen av høstterminet hadde Harry en drøm om at Nagini angrep Arthur Wiltersen ved gangen til Mysterieavdelingen. Det synet var basert på en virkelig skjebne. Da Harry hadde en lignende drøm om at Voldemort torturerte Sirius med Martyrius forbannelsen på slutten av skoleåret, dermed dro Ronny, Harry, Hermine, Gulla, Nilus Langballe og Lulla Lunekjær til Mysterieavdelingen for å redde Sirius. Denne gangen viste det seg at det Harry fikk se om at Voldemort torturerte Sirius egentlig bare var noe Voldemort lurte han til å se, men som i virkeligheten ikke stemte. Voldemort bare gjorde det slik for at Sirius skulle bli lurt ut av Grimoldsplass 12 for å få Harry fra det, dessuten var Voldemort ute etter en profeti fra Rommet med spådommer. I kampen som senere fant sted mellom elevene og Dødseterne, som ble ledet av Lucifus Malfang, ble Ronny ute av koblet ut av en angrepsvåde, som gjorde at han begynte å fnise av alt. På grunn av våden trodde Ronny at en glassbeholder full av hjerner var så morsom at han apporterte dem til seg. Hjernene, som tok form som en gelefisk gikk til angrep på ham. Selv om han fikk arr av hjernene, fikk han helbredet det helt igjen etter en tur på Sykestua. Helt på slutten av boka fikk Ronny femti poeng for sin innsats i Mysterieavdelingen, samlet fikk altså Griffing 250 poeng for sitt våge mot. Det sjette året på Galtvort Ronny var svært bekymret overfor Harry da han hørte at han nesten bare hadde vært hos Dumlingene hele ferien. Ronny var svært tilfreds over at Fleur Delacour hadde kommet på besøk til hiet, og ønsket at Hermine og Gulla ikke skulle hakke på henne. Da Ronny fikk høre at Harry skulle ha privattimer med Humlesnurr var han sikker på at det hadde noe med profetien å gjøre. Etter å ha fått resultatene på U.G.L.Ene som Ronny hadde tatt året før, fikk han omtrent de samme karakterene som Harry (bortsett fra at Harry fikk strålende i Forsvar mot Svartekunster. Senere da Ronny var i Diagonallmenningen i sammen med familien, Harry og Hermine ble han overrassket da Fred og Frank skulle ha betaling for tingene Ronny ville ha. Etter å ha gjort en meget uhøflig fingerbevegelse mot Fred sin sa moren at hun ville våde fingrene hans i sammen om han gjorde det igjen. Da Harry så at Draco gikk i retning Spindelsmuget skyndte Ronny og Hermine seg med ham. Etter at Harry kom med et forslag om at Draco var dødseter ble Ronny lattermild og mente at det umulig kunne stemme. Ronny mente at Malfang hadde tøffet seg for Petrea Parkassen da han fortalte at han hadde en jobb han skulle utføre for Voldemort. Etter å ha snappet en fælefrisbee fra Hermine sa Ronny at han alltid hadde ønsket seg en sånn, noe som førte til at Lavendel Bruun begynte å fnise, Ronny likte den situasjonen. Ronny fikk fortsette med de samme fagene som Harry ettersom de hadde temmelig like karakterer. Siden Ronny ikke ante noe om at han kunne fortsette med eliksirer måtte han i likhet med Harry låne utstyr fra skolen. Ronny ble svært misunnelig på Harry fordi det var Harry hadde fått Halvblodsprinsens eliksirbok og ikke ham selv. 250px|right|Ronny og Lavendel Under opptak til rumpeldunklaget meldte Ronny seg og etter at alle fikk klem av Hermine ble Lavendel temmelig sur. Ronny var egentlig sikker på at han skulle bomme på det fjerde skuddet, men klarte å redde det også, noe som Hermine bemerket med: "Ja da, du var så strålende så". Ronny gjorde ikke akkurat noen større innsats på Rumpeldunkbanen, han sa faktisk at han ønsket å trekke seg fra laget. Rett før den første rumpeldunkkampen lot Harry som om han tok oppi Felixir i gresskarjuicen til Ronny. Ronny trodde selvsagt på at Harry hadde tatt i felixir, og følte med en gang at han kunne klare alt. Denne plutselige endringen i humøret til Ronny gjorde at Griffing vant den første kampen. Hermine konfronterte Harry med Felixiren i ettertid, hvorpå Harry fortalte henne at han ikke hadde gjort det. Like i etter kant av denne kampen ble Ronny kjæreste med Lavendel Bruun til Hermines store irritasjon. De to viste seg veldig fram i offentligheten. Og etterhvert ble Hermine så irritert at hun tryllet frem noen fugler som gikk til angrep på Ronny. Ronny var svært skuffet fordi han ikke ble invitert til Snilehorn. Siden prøvde Harry en av Halvblodsprinsens formler: Levitacorpus på Ronny mens sistnevnte sov noe som førte til at Ronny ble skikkelig sjokkert og ba ham om å finne en annen vekkerklokke en annen gang. På tilbake veien fra den første turen til Galtvang ble Ronny i likhet med Harry og Hermine vitner til en krangel mellom Katti Bull og hennes venninne: Leanna, Katti holdt noe i hendene og etterhvert flakset hun opp i været og ble bevisstløs. 250px|left|thumb|Ronny etter å ha fått i seg kjærlighetseliksir Senere fikk Ronny i seg en Kjærlighetseliksir som var puttet i noen sjokolader som Harry fikk av Romilda Vamm til jul. Harry tok med seg Ronny til Professor Snilehorn slik at han kunne brygge en motgift til ham. Snilehorn gav en oppkvikker til Ronny i form av mjød som han hadde fått av Humlesnurr til jul. Men dessverre gikk det dårlig, Ronny ble forgiftet. Heldigvis fant Harry en Besoar på kontoret til Snilehorn, og gav den til Ronny. Takket være Harry sikret han Ronnys liv. Hermine ble meget opprørt da hun fikk høre at Ronny var kommet på Sykestua og skyndte seg for å besøke ham, hun glemte alt om at hun var irritert på ham. En gang sa han Hermines navn i søvne. I hele den stunden Ronny lå på Sykestua lot han som om han sov hver eneste gang Lavendel kom på besøk. Ronny fortsatte å unngå Lavendel etter at han kom ut fra Sykestua og begynte å være med Hermine mye mer, til Lavendels store irritasjon. Situasjonen ble ikke så mye bedre da Lavendel fikk se at Ronny kom ned fra Sovesalen med Hermine og Harry, men ettersom Harry var under Usynlighetskappen kunne ikke Lavendel se ham